


It Was Such a Rollercoaster

by shipnuggets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - College/University, Amusement Parks, Arcades, Birthday, Blow Job on Arcade Machine, Blow Jobs, Ferris Wheel Blow Job, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipnuggets/pseuds/shipnuggets
Summary: “We have the park to ourselves the whole night. What do you want to do?”Shiro’s only response is “You.”Keith laughs. “We have an amusement park to ourselves and that’s the only thing you can think off? How primitive.”But when Keith finds himself sitting on a Space Invaders machine as Shiro kisses his throat and moves his hips rhythmically against Keith’s groin, he can’t agree more with Shiro’s plan to stay here for now. They have the whole night after all.Or: Keith, Hunk, Lance, Allura and Pidge take Shiro to an amusement park for his birthday. Shiro ends up asking Keith on a date and things escalate when they get trapped in the park for the night. Fortunately, they have plenty ways to enjoy their time there together.





	It Was Such a Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for [Ribbitsplace](https://twitter.com/ribbitsplace?lang=en) for the Shiro Birthday Exchange 2019.  
> I decided to go with a College AU and write both fluff and smut. I enjoyed writing it, hope you like it!
> 
> The title of this fic is inspired by the song "[Rollercoaster](https://youtu.be/ldk2pLyVZ4c)" by The Bleachers!
> 
> And a big thank you to my beta [CosmicCurator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCurator/pseuds/CosmicCurator)!

“On my way” reads the short message on the screen of Keith’s phone. He takes a second to take it in and to look at the added emoji, a car. Shiro is big, has always been large and towering above Keith. And Shiro almost never sends a message without adding an emoticon or emoji, sometimes even both of them. Hell, he often responds to Keith with just an emoji, which is still better than being K’d though. It’s just a funny contrast to his appearance. Keith thinks about the way his best friend must have looked searching for the perfect emoji, eyebrows drawn together in concentration and his tongue slightly sticking out between his lips.

Best friend.

Some moments like these, Keith has to remind himself that Shiro is only his friend, nothing more.

Shiro is three years older and when they were in elementary school, everyone knew Shiro. Even the teachers loved him, he never got scolded when he got into trouble. Mostly because he was smart enough to never get caught when he was doing something mischievous. Keith, however had been the lone wolf, not that he minded, but he got bullied now and then. Nothing Keith couldn’t handle, if it turned into a fight he was often the winner. The bully walking away with their tail between their legs and one baby tooth less. One day when James was picking a fight with him, Keith had been about to throw the first punch when Shiro suddenly separated them and stood up for Keith. “He’s not worth it.” He’d told Keith. Even back then Shiro had been smart, wise beyond his years. For some reason, Shiro had decided it was worth it to stick around and become friends with Keith. They were getting along well and soon became inseparable friends.

Even as a child Keith already sported a terrible crush on Shiro, from the very beginning of their friendship on. Though, when Shiro moved to live with his grandparents in Japan after his parents had died in a car crash, Keith had started to get involved into more fights.

Miraculously, Shiro came back for college. It wasn’t hard to fall back in their old, easy rhythm and Keith slowly started to pick less fights. Especially when Shiro thought he needed some kind of mantra and started to tell him, or let Keith say “Patience yields focus” every single day for six months straight, not missing even one day. If they didn’t see each other, Shiro would remind him through text. Keith has to admit it worked.

As kids, they often visited the local arcade together and after being reunited, they picked up their old habit again. They visit the arcade together every saturday, sometimes joined by Pidge who, in turn, invited the rest of their friends over. Sometimes they’d part ways after spending a few hours there, sometimes they’d grab food after it or watch a movie together.

It was the part of every week Keith looked most forward too.

Keith had felt too happy with Shiro even being back and being his friend again to confess his feelings and possibly ruin their friendship.

And now he is sitting on his front porch, being 21 years old and still never confessed to his crush, who is about to pick him up for a surprise birthday trip to the nearby theme park ‘Land of Marmora’. But Shiro doesn’t know that yet. He thinks they’re going to the arcade as usual.

The trip had of course been Lance’s idea for Shiro’s birthday and the others were quickly to agree, Hunk and Allura never able to refuse Lance’s puppy eyes and Pidge already getting worked up about the apparently well known arcade in the park that often hosts important competitions. Keith agreed too, always enjoying his weekly trips to the local arcade with Shiro, but willing to skip it this week for a surprise trip to the Land of Marmora instead. It was Shiro’s birthday after all, it would be selfish to claim his time on his birthday for just the two of them hanging out together when their friends wanted to see him too.

He’s pulled back from his memories by Shiro’s car stopping in front of his porch, honking shortly to grab his attention. Shiro waves at him enthusiastically when Keith walks towards the passenger’s seat and he can’t help his hand waving back slightly. Their thighs brush as Keith takes a seat on the passenger seat and he lingers just a bit too long before shifting away. He turns towards Shiro, “Happy birthday Shiro.” he says as hands Shiro the envelope containing six entry tickets for The Land of Marmora.

Skipping their weekly trip is so worth it to see Shiro’s face lit up with childish excitement when he opens it. “You didn’t have to do this Keith.”

“The others are already waiting for us at the entrance.”

“But what about the arcade?”

“The Land of Marmora has an arcade too, and I don’t think Pidge is going to let us leave without beating our asses there.”

Shiro leans in for a short one-armed hug, the best their positions allow at the moment. It should have been uncomfortable, his torso turned in an awkward position and his arm sandwiched between Shiro’s shoulder and his seat, but it isn’t. Because nothing ever is with Shiro.

“Thank you Keith.” Whispers Shiro close to his ear, his breath tickling his ear and the parts of his neck that are close enough and not covered by his hair, before letting go and insert the address of The land of Marmora in his navigation system.

* * *

 

Keith looks away as Hunk throws up in the nearest trash can. All of them knew Hunk has a sensitive stomach, but still Lance decided it was a good idea to force Hunk to join them in a rollercoaster. Really, this rollercoaster more than earned the name ‘Galran Fury’. Keith isn’t usually affected by rollercoasters, hell he even enjoys wild rides on his motorcycle, but even he was a bit wobbly on his feet upon leaving the attraction. Unsurprisingly, Shiro had noticed and put his arm on his bicep to stable him.

Keith couldn’t blame Hunk. If there was someone to blame, it would be Lance who forced Hunk to join them in the ‘Galran Fury’. They decided to have a break so Hunk could regain his composure, hopefully stopping emptying his stomach soon.

Keith turned when a heavy hand touched his shoulder. The owner of the hand, Shiro, smiled at him. “Want to grab something to eat together?”

Keith ‘s lip turns upward in something that might resemble a small smile. “God yes. I’m starving.”

Shiro chuckles, his hand shifting to rest on Keith’s lower back as he guides Keith towards the nearby food stands. “I’m sure it can’t be that bad.”

They eat their chicken satay at one of the small tables in front of the truck that sells them. Keith watches as Shiro’s face lights up when he chews on his first bite. Shiro moans and the sound travels directly to Keith’s groin. “This is good.”

Keith focuses on his own stick, refusing to get half hard in a situation like this. The satay itself isn’t even that good, Shiro just has zero standards. That man has the power to even ruin boiled eggs.

When he gets to his last piece, the sauce is about drip of the stick, so Keith automatically sticks out his tongue to swipe it along the stick before sticking the whole stick in his mouth and biting down to take off the last bit of chicken as he removes it. When he looks up again, he finds Shiro staring at him, open mouthed. His cheeks are a deep shade of red and Keith feels his cheeks grow hot too when he realises what he did. Keith stands up abruptly to throw away their trash and they make their way back towards their friends.

* * *

 

“Have fun guys.” Hunk manages a smile, but it doesn’t light up his kind eyes like it usually does. He must be feeling really sick, since Keith has seen those eyes so sad only a few times before. Hunk might not like rollercoasters, or many other attractions in the park that much, but he wouldn’t leave his friends behind if he wasn’t feeling like crap.

“Yeah, have fun without me.” Lance complains.

“Hey, you were the one to force him into that rollercoaster. You better bring him home and take care of him, Lance.” Pidge crosses their arms, staring Lance down.

“Yeah, yeah” Lance waves before slipping his arms around his friend’s shoulders, headed home.

Immediately, Allura drags Pidge, Shiro and Keith towards the spinning teacups ride. “My parents would never let me ride them. I’ve always wanted to try them!”

They wait in the line for the ‘Mad Nunvill Party’. Most people waiting in the line are children with their parents, but Keith always enjoyed the spinning cups so he doesn’t mind maybe being a little too old for them. When he looks up, Shiro looks almost as enthusiastic as Allura.

When the cups come to a halt, it’s finally their turn. Allura drags Pidge into a pastel cup. Keith notices that all the cups have a different colour with on one outside of the cup some sort of ‘v’ shape and on the other side there’s a painted lion. When Keith spots a red cup with a black ‘v’ and black lion on it, he enters it. Shiro follows him and sits down across from him, closing the little door after him.

It doesn’t take long before the cups start to move. Soon they gain speed and Shiro smirks at him before gripping the wheel in the middle and tugging, causing them to spin around even faster.

Keith takes a second to admire the way Shiro’s biceps swell with the stretch before joining him.

They laugh as they spin faster and faster with their combined strength. Their hands brush more than once and Keith is glad he can blame his blush on the speed they’re spinning with. He looks at Shiro and notices his cheeks are flushed too. Must be because of the spinning, right?

Shiro catches him looking and smiles at him. “Should we slow down?”

There’s a challenge in his eyes and Keith never backed down from a challenge. “You wish, old timer.”

With that, both of them start to spin the wheel even harder. Keith focuses on looking at Shiro’s concentrated face, knowing he’ll get dizzy if he tries to look at the surrounding flashing past them.

They don’t stop until the music changes and the cups start to slow down. They look at each other, not willing to be the first one to stop spinning and losing their unspoken bet. Shiro is the first to let go and lean back against his seat, grinning at Keith. “That was fun”

Keith hums in agreement and leans back too, their cup slowing down its spinning and once the attraction comes to a halt, Keith lets Shiro step out first, not trusting his own feet to not betray him after all the spinning.

But turns out Keith is not the only one affected by it when Shiro already trips after his first step.

Keith, still sitting safely in his seat, reaches out to grab Shiro by his arm and prevent him from falling over. Shiro turns his head to smile at him. “Thanks for the save.”

Shiro moves his arm so that they’re now holding hands. He uses his other hand to hold onto the edge of the cup to be able to stand straight and support Keith as he steps out too.

A feeling of disappointment takes over inside Keith when Shiro’s hand slips from his hold, but delutes when Shiro wraps his arm around Keith’s middle. Keith wraps his arm around Shiro’s shoulder in return, holding each other up. Keith is the first to stumble after a few meters, but Shiro’s strong arm keeps him upright.

They nearly made it to the exit of the attraction, Allura and Pidge already waiting there for them, when Shiro trips again. Keith tightens the arm around Shiro’s shoulder and reaches out with his other hand to prevent both of them to fall.

Shiro chuckles. “Sorry you had to save me again.”

Keith frowns, “We saved each other.”

When Shiro doesn’t respond, he looks over and finds Shiro looking at him in an unusual way Keith can’t quite place.

* * *

 

It’s already around five pm when Pidge drags all of them in the direction of the arcade. “We have to hurry guys, the park closes at six!”

Pidge stops a bit later in front of an impressing building. In front of the building there’s a big fountain with dark purple water, in line with the space and alien themes of the park. The sign above the entrance is engulfed in purple flames and reads ‘Sal’s arcade’.

Keith has to admit to himself the arcade looks quite professional and considering Pidge’s knowing smirk, she knows exactly what’s going on in his head.””Looks neat huh. Just wait until you see it from the inside. And it still uses tokens and tickets!”

And Pidge is right again. It’s a wet dream for anyone who enjoys arcades. It’s dark, but not too dark. The only lights coming from the various machines and sparse white strings of light making it look like the ceiling isn’t there and you’re looking at the stars instead. There’s glow in the dark details on the floor and walls, some shaped like some sort of robot lions and some shaped like other spaceships. The arcade is spatial and there’s many vintage games, but also many futuristic looking modern games.

The first thing that catches Pidge’s eye is is a weird looking machine with a black handle sticking out, connected to a red ball in the machine. “Oh my god! That’s a fucking Turnip Strength Tester! Do you know how rare those are?”

“A what?” Allura beats Keith to the question, pretty sure he’s never seen anything like it in his life.

“A Turnip Strength Tester.” States Pidge like it’s a shame to not know it.

Allura, Shiro and Keith seem to realise at the same time that Pidge is going to tell them every single detail she knows about the machine and their eyes widen. But they realised too late, since Pidge straightens her glasses and starts her monologue.

“It’s a Russian game based on a folktale about an old farmer who planted a turnip that grew so big he couldn’t pull it out. As you pull on it you’re given a rate of lousy mouse to old man. In the middle there’s-” She’s interrupted by Allura walking forward and inserting a token to start it. When she starts to pull, her score only gets to the third grade, the dog.

“Quick, we should help her!” Pidge yells and pulls Keith with her. Pidge ends up pulling on Allura’s waist and Keith ends up wrapping his arms around Pidge’s torso and pulls. He doesn’t see why this would work, but somehow the score increases to the old lady. “Almost there!” Yells Pidge. “Shiro, come help too.”

Keith hears Shiro chuckle somewhere behind them and a few seconds later, two big, warm arms wrap around Keith’s torso. Keith looks down to see the muscles swell when Shiro starts pulling. Keith grunts when the air is pushed out of him with Shiro’s strength, he wished it would have been in a different situation. Before his thoughts get the chance to wander into unwanted territory, Pidge yells that they won.

Satisfied, Allura let’s go of the handle without warning. The other’s are still pulling and cause all of them to fall backwards. Keith ends up squished between Shiro’s chest, his arms still enveloping Keith, and Pidge’s back. They’re a big pile of limbs. Allura’s on top and starts laughing first, not having the weight of two or three persons on her chest. But even Keith can’t help a little laughing sound when Pidge and Shiro join too.

* * *

 

The machine makes a victorious sound and the word ‘Winner’ flashed brightly on Keith’s screen, the flashy colours almost giving him a headache. The machine spits out a row of tickets, which Keith adds to his slowly growing pile. He’s pretty satisfied with the amount of tickets he’s won the past 45 minutes, but Shiro is truly on a roll, his pile of tickets almost twice as big as Keith’s.

Said man pats Keith on the shoulder to congratulate him on his win when the employee makes their way over to them to to ask them to exchange their tickets for a prize at the counter since the park will be closing soon.

Before they make their way over to the counter, Keith hands his tickets to Shiro. “You should pick something out for your birthday.” He blushes and looks away as Shiro stares at him, dumbstruck.

“K-Keith. You sure?”

“Yeah. You deserve way more, but at least it’s something right?”

Shiro studies Keith’s face and Keith flushes at the attention. Shiro seems to decide something as his eyes sparkle and he takes the tickets Keith is holding up for him. Instead of retreating his hand, Shiro lets it linger and brushes his thumb across Keith’s knuckles. He watches Keith closely and when Keith doesn’t retreat either, leans into Keith’s space. His breath tickles Keith’s ear when he whispers. “How many tickets for a date with you?”

Keith leans back a little to look at Shiro’s face to see if he’s joking. But all he sees there is fondness. Keith let’s out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and fists his hands in Shiro’s shirt to pull the man down and crash their lips together.

Shiro stills, clearly not expecting it, but starts kissing him back just when Keith thinks he’s crossed a line and starts to pull back.

Keith moves his head to the right to deepen their kiss and Shiro opens up to him. It’s messy and they fight for control over the kiss, but it’s perfect for Keith and the moan showing that is swallowed by Shiro. A cough behind them makes them break apart, realising they were getting too into it in the middle of an arcade.

Keith leans in close to Shiro. “I think I need to go to the restroom.”

“Oh. I can wait for you here”

“Shiro. I want you to join me. How did you not get that?”

Shiro flushes. “O-oh. oh. Yeah, sure.”

As soon as they made their way into one of the toilet stalls for some privacy, they are on each other again. Shiro locks the door behind them and crowds Keith against it, moving in for an open mouthed kiss. Keith’s hands find their way to Shiro’s hair and lower back and Shiro moans into the kiss when the hand in his hair pulls lightly.

Shiro shifts and pushes his knee between Keith’s, causing their hips to slot together. Keith moves his hips, causing them both to gasp at the sudden friction.

Keith moves his hips again as he moves to slot his lips over Shiro’s collarbone and starts sucking and licking. Shiro moves his head to give him more space.

They break apart when they hear the door to the restroom open. Shiro puts his hand over Keith’s mouth, silencing him. His thumb strokes Keith’s cheek and Keith makes an effort to not jump the bigger man again that instant.

The voice of the stranger echoes off the empty walls “Anyone here?”

They look at each other and Keith shakes his head underneath Shiro’s grip. They can’t be disturbed now that this is finally happening.

In response, Shiro smirks predatory and leans into Keith’s space. When Keith feels Shiro’s soft lips close around his ear, he has to suppress a gasp. Shiro pulls back a little bit to whisper in his ear, soft enough the stranger can’t hear it, “I want to make you scream so hard that everyone knows what indecent things we’re doing in here.” Afterwards, Shiro’s lips wrap around Keith’s earlobe again and start nibbling and tugging. Keith feels a moan rise within him and to prevent the stranger from hearing it, he bites down on one of Shiro’s fingers covering his mouth to stifle his moan. Shiro gasps and looks at Keith hungrily.

The stranger seems to accept the silence, their muffled sounds not hard enough for the stranger to hear, and even though they can’t see the person and his ‘Land of Marmora’ employee outfit because of the toilet door, they hear him walk out of the room. As soon as they hear the door close behind the stranger, Shiro’s lips replace his hand on Keith’s mouth. It doesn’t take long before the kiss grows deep and messy again and they’re grinding against each other. Somewhere in the process, Keith’s leather jacket ends up falling towards the ground but is trapped behind Keith’s butt and hips that are being pressed against the door by Shiro’s weight. It only falls down on the ground when they jump apart in shock as the soft restroom tune halts and the lights turn off, darkness enveloping them.

Thank god for shaping the person who invented flashlight apps on mobile phones as Keith turns it on. He turns the light beam towards Shiro’s face to be able to see the man, but quickly moves it towards his chest instead when Shiro complains about the harsh light blinding him.

“How late is it Shiro?”

Shiro moves his wrist to look at his watch, but is only able to make out the time when Keith moves the light beam towards it. “It’s ten past six. Shit, does that mean they closed the park?”

Keith beams at his words. “Do you know what that means Shiro?”

“We’re trapped here. Should we call someone? Or maybe go to the entrance, maybe they haven’t left yet?”

“Shiro. Did you never dream about being the only person in an amusement park when you were a child? This is our chance!”

“No Keith. I only dreamed about space.” Deadpans Shiro. “And you.”

Keith leans forward to pick up his jacket to hide his blush. “Sap”

Hand in hand they make their way into the arcade again. Keith turns off the flashlight since the room is light up by the light emitted by the screens of the games and by light streaming in from the lampposts outside. He notices he received a short message from Pidge. “Pidge and Allura went home. Pidge says they couldn’t find us and hope we got home safely.” Keith types out a short reply, lying Shiro dropped him off at home after the park closed. Then he turns towards Shiro.

“We have the park to ourselves the whole night. What do you want to do?”

Shiro’s only response is “You.”

Keith laughs. “We have an amusement park to ourselves and that’s the only thing you can think off? How primitive.”

But when Keith finds himself sitting on a Space Invaders machine as Shiro kisses his throat and moves his hips rhythmically against Keith’s groin, he can’t agree more with Shiro’s plan to stay here for now. They have the whole night after all.

Shiro’s hand palms Keith’s hard dick through his jeans and a particular hard grind causes Keith to shift a bit on the machine and the slow bass that starts to play alerts them that they just started a game of Space Invaders.

Shiro chuckles where his lips are sucking a mark onto Keith’s collarbone, right next to the one he placed there earlier. “I bet your ass can beat the high score baby.”

His hand starts undoing Keith’s pants and Keith moans when he feels the skin of Shiro’s fingers on his dick. “S-Shiro. Nnn. Touch me.”

Encouraged, Shiro starts to tentatively jerk Keith’s dick, spreading some precum that already built up at the tip with his fingers. He falls into a rhythm that resembles the sounds of the lasers Keith shoots at the aliens on the screen as his restless butt wriggles and hits the control and fire buttons.

He leans in to peck Keith on the lips before moving his head lower with a smirk. He stops with his lips just short of Keith’s dick and looks up for permission.

Keith nods and gasps as Shiro kisses the tip before moving to wrap his lips around the tip, too impatient for teasing now that he can finally do this.

He slowly takes Keith deeper, spurred on by the sweet sounds Keith makes. He relaxes his jaw and soon his nose is buried in Keith’s pubes as he relaxes his jaw and takes Keith in all the way. He takes a moment before he swallows, pulling a whorish moan from Keith, as the sound of lasers continues in the background, now and then accompanied by exploding sounds as they hit an alien.

He pulls his head back, almost letting Keith’s dick slipping out completely before moving down again. He repeats this a few times before grabbing Keith’s hand and moving it towards his hair, encouraging him to fuck his mouth. He moans around Keith’s dick when Keith starts to do exactly that and he feels Keith’s dick twitch inside his mouth at the sound.

It only takes a few careful thrust before Keith feels his orgasm build within him as the bass of the game starts to quicken too. He grows hotter and hotter as the bass keeps quickening. “S-Shiro. I’m, ah. I’m gonna cum.”

Shiro pulls off. “Yes. Cum in my mouth baby. You’re doing so well.” And that’s all it takes for Keith’s vision to turn white as he comes with Shiro’s name on his lips and an explosion in the background as the words “Game over” and “New high score” flash behind Keith’s head.

* * *

 

After Keith has had the most intense orgasm he’s ever had, Shiro insisted they explore the park now that it’s dark. “What about you?” Keith had asked, looking at the obvious bulge in Shiro’s pants. But Shiro had just shaked his head as he tucked Keith back in and took him by his hand to lead him outside. He walked them to the spot they’re  standing now, leaning against the railing of the bridge. The soft sound of the stream beneath them and the moonlight throwing shadows over the bushes and flowers surrounding the area making the moment feel romantic as Keith looks up at the moon.

“How long?” asks Shiro.

Keith turns to look at Shiro. “Ever since you stood up for me when that kid bullied me in elementary school. What about you?”

A soft smile forms on Shiro’s face at the memory that must have crossed his mind in that moment. “Since I first saw you after returning from Japan.”

Keith chuckles. “We’ve been so oblivious this whole time. I never thought you would like me back.”

Shiro’s face turns serious. “I don’t like you.”

“W-what?” Stammers Keith, feeling like he was just punched in the stomach.

Shiro’s smiles softly. “I love you Keith.”

Keith flies into Shiro’s arm, throwing his arms around the man’s neck and hiding his face in his neck as he mumbles “Love you too Shiro. You dork. You almost gave me a heart attack there.”

Shiro softly kisses Keith’s temple, the only part he can reach of the head hidden in his neck. “Sorry baby. Tell me what you want to do next, I’ll make it up to you.”

Shiro isn’t too sure about his promise anymore when he finds himself standing in front of the huge ferris wheel a while later. “Keith we really shouldn’t do this. Someone might fall.”

Shiro knows there’s no stopping Keith anymore when he looks at him with a challenge glistening in his eyes. “You climb the left side and I’ll climb the right side. Who reaches the top cabin first wins.”

Shiro sighs, defeated. “Be careful baby.”

“Better be careful yourself, old timer.”

“Keith!” Exclaims Shiro. “I’m only three years older!”

Keith has already walked over towards the base of the structure and looks over his shoulder. “Yeah. Old.”Right after he says that, Keith tests his grip on the metal and starts to climb.

Not planning to lose that easily, Shiro hurries over towards the other side of the structure and starts climbing too.

They notice soon enough that the start is the hardest, but once they’ve come halfway it gets easier with the inwards direction of the structure, making their center of mass shift towards their stomachs instead of their backs. Shiro pauses at the cabin that marks halfway and looks over at Keith. His agility is on his better side right now, making it easier to move across the metal and Shiro’s bulk is only slowing him down, so Keith is one cabin ahead of him.

Keith also notices Shiro being a bit behind on him and takes a moment to enjoy the wind running through his hair and looks over his shoulder at the stunning view of the park. They had also been in the ferris wheel during daytime today, but the lights shining brightly in the darkness below him seem almost magical. If Keith wasn’t used to being in space, he might have feel scared climbing this thing in the dark at this height.

When Shiro reaches the top cabin, he pulls himself inside and slumps down on the closest seat, panting. Keith is already sitting in the seat across from him, meaning he lost. Not that he expected anything else. Keith had been a small and slender kid yet with a bright fire burning inside, when they were in elementary school, often the cause of the teasing or bullying until Shiro started to protect him. But when Shiro had returned from Japan, that small and childish side of Keith had disappeared, replaced by maturity and firm muscles, yet that fire never stopped burning. That’s when Shiro realised he was in love. Badly so.

He feels the fire burning underneath Keith’s skin as he leans across the cabin to kiss him soft and short. Keith’s lips hot and pliant underneath Shiro’s own.

They pull back soon and grin at each other.

Keith’s grin turns into a self-satisfied smirk. “Knew you could do it old timer. But not fast enough.”

Shiro chuckles. “Yeah yeah, Rub it in, why don’t you.”

Keith’s smirk grows devilish as he rests his hand atop Shiro’s thigh. “I want to claim my prize.”

Shiro feels hot at the thought of Keith using him for his own pleasure. “I’m all yours baby. Just tell me what you need.”

Shiro feels more than sees Keith’s mood shifting towards shy. “I want to b-blow you too.”

Shiro’s mouth falls open, gaping at the man in front of him. “Why would you want to suck me off as your prize?”

Keith stands up from his seat, bending as not to hit his head against the ceiling of the low cabin. “I just want to. And it’s not like we can do anything else since we don’t have any lube or condoms.” Keith walks over and sits down in Shiro’s lap, his knees straddling Shiro’s hips.

Their lips meet, softly and closed at first. Keith moves one hand to run through Shiro’s hair while the other rests on his shoulder and Shiro grips Keith’s ass in both his hands. “You know your ass distracted me many times in the past, baby? I’ve always wanted so badly to just take a little bite .”

Keith groans and moves his hips, grinding their groins together. He moves his hands to slip underneath Shiro’s shirt to feel the solid muscles there. As he deepens the kiss, his hands slide upwards to rest on Shiro’s shoulders, taking his shirt with them. Keith leans back to pull the shirt over his head and throw it on the floor, taking a moment to take in the sight before him.

He’s seen Shiro’s bare torso before, but knowing it’s all his to take now makes him lust after Shiro even more than before. He traces his fingers across the defined muscles, feeling them clench under his ministrations. He moves his hand upward, towards Shiro’s nipples. He brushes one of Shiro’s nipples and the strangled moan leaving the man’s throat encourages Keith to lean forward and latch his lips onto one nipple, while continuing to ministrate the other nipple with his left hand. He sucks and licks, enjoyed the sounds Shiro makes. He bites down softly around the soft flesh, earning him a surprised yelp.

When he releases Shiro’s nipple, Shiro’s hands come to rest on his shoulders and push him away. Scared he did something unwanted, Keith starts to ask what’s wrong, but Shiro beats him to it. “I want to see you too.”

Relieved, Keith pulls his own shirt off too and marvels at the wanting look in Shiro’s lustful eyes as he reaches out to feel Keith up too. “Beautiful” Whispers Shiro hoarsely before he leans in to suck a mark on Keith’s shoulder.

Keith brushes his hand along Shiro’s waistband, teasing him for a while before undoing the button and freeing his already hard dick from his boxers. Keith whistles. “You’re huge.”

Shiro bites down on his shoulder, stifling a moan, when Keith wraps his hand around his dick and starts to move it up and down. Keith starts to take up speed. Shiro kisses the bright mark on his shoulder before leaning his forehead against Keith’s. “I’ve dreamed about you touching me like this baby. So good.” Shiro rocks his hips upward into Keith’s hand and starts undoing Keith’s pants to take his dick in his hand too. He starts stroking it in time with Keith’s movements on his own dick before moving their dicks close to each other and wrapping his hand around both of them. They both let out a loud moan at the feeling of their dicks sliding together. Suddenly, Keith pulls back. Shiro’s eyes widen but before he can ask why, Keith sinks to his knees between Shiro’s thighs. “Keith. Have you done this before?”

Keith shakes his head. “But I really want too.”

Shiro chuckles. “I’d love nothing more. Just be careful, don’t use your teeth and if it becomes too much tap my leg three times. I’ll pull back immediately. Your safety is more important to me. Ok baby?”

Keith smiles at him and nods, before likking his dick from base to tip enthusiastically and Shiro’s hands grip Keith’s hair tightly. Next, he licks at the top tentatively, getting used to Shiro’s salty and musk taste. He licks up some precome and Shiro moans when those hot lips finally wrap around the tip. Keith hollows his cheeks and sucks a bit before taking in more of Shiro’s dick. Of course Keith would be a natural at this, just like he is with everything else. The grin Shiro feels Keith form around his dick makes him realise he might have said that out loud.

And of fucking course Keith also turns out to lack a gag reflex. In no time, he’s taken Shiro’s big and long dick all the way into his mouth, swallowing a few times before bobbing his head.

“You feel so good baby. So tight.” Shiro tightens his grip on Keith’s soft hair to keep his head still and starts to slowly fuck into his mouth. Tears form in Keith’s eyes at the abuse of his throat as Shiro’s pace grows more erratic. He takes his own dick in hand and starts to jerk himself, needy for that completion.

“I’m close baby.” Is the only warning Keith gets right before Shiro spills into his mouth. Keith tries to swallow everything Shiro can give him, but because of his inexperience isn’t able to swallow it all and some spills on his chin. Keith follows him and spills over his own hand.

Shiro smiles softly and reaches out to wipe away the mess staining Keith’s cheek and grabs Keith’s wrist to guide the hand covered in Keith’s cum towards his mouth to lick it clean.”You taste so good baby. You were amazing.”

Keith kisses him softly, both of them tasting themselves on the other’s lips, and slumps against Shiro’s thighs, tired after his second orgasm that evening. Shiro fixes their trousers and leans back, pulling Keith on his lap again. He stretches and rests his legs on the seat across from them, Keith resting his legs over Shiro’s and leaning his back against the man’s torso.

They both sigh, content. Keith rests his head against Shiro’s shoulder and Shiro moves his head to nuzzle his hair and rests his lips against his temple.

“The stars look beautiful tonight, don’t they baby”

Keith mumbles a soft and tired agreement.

“But they’ll never be as beautiful as you are.” Shiro whispers as he wraps his arms arounds Keith’s torso. “Get some sleep. You must be tired.” Keith rests his hands on Shiro’s forearms and places a pleased Kiss to his jaw. “Luv you.” He mumbles, voice already slurred by the tempting pull of sleep.

“Love you too.” Shiro whispers in his hair. “Sweet dreams, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shipnuggets) and [insta](https://www.instagram.com/roxx.cosplay/)
> 
> If you enjoyed, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
